


[Fanart] to the fic rough mind, gentle heart

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art to the fic rough mind, gentle heart by evocates<br/><i>“…they left the kingdom together: the guardian with coarse hands and his sweet-hearted charge; the spider who spun sunlight, the horse who captured moonlight in his mane, and the howling wolf with stars for fangs.”</i></p><p>❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] to the fic rough mind, gentle heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rough mind, gentle heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072032) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



> Dear author! I fall in love with this fanfic almost from the first line. It's tagged as "All Media Types", so I drew the characters as the current London cast (Valjean!Lockyer and Javert!Secomb), which inspires me madly. I hope you do not mind :)

 

  
  



End file.
